


Winters Kiss

by LostLight



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M, i did this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLight/pseuds/LostLight
Summary: Modern AU------James shakes his head, cheeks already red from the cold nipping at them and proceeds to lower his face into the blankets. "Thomas, I'm going to get sick."Thomas huffs, breath clearly visible as it rises towards the sky. "You say that every time." Thomas mumbles. James raises an eyebrow."Yes, and every time I'm right,"------





	Winters Kiss

"Hey, James!" Thomas shouts as he looks over to where James has bundled himself in 5 layers of blankets because his boyfriend was so excited that it had snowed. The first snow of this winter. "Come over here!" 

James shakes his head, cheeks already red from the cold nipping at them and proceeds to lower his face into the blankets. "Thomas, I'm going to get sick."

Thomas huffs, breath clearly visible as it rises towards the sky. "You say that every time." Thomas mumbles. James raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, and every time I'm right," James responds. "Then you panic and say how sorry you are for a month. I'd rather not spend the entire season like that again." This was definitely a bit too common for James' liking. "Can't we just go inside?"

Thomas crosses his arms in a pout. "Okay, for one thing, you're not always right." He shoots back. "Just come into the snow for a few minutes."

James sighs and trudges inside to get rid of all of the blankets and eventually comes back outside in what is to many layers of clothing for any normal person. James slowly walks towards Thomas. "Okay, how long do we need to be here?" He asks, blowing out a puff of air. 

"Just long enough for this!" Thomas grins, kissing him quickly.

James takes a couple minutes to collect his thoughts and crosses his arms, burying his face in his scarf. "Why did we need a few minutes for that?" He finally manages to ask.

"Because I knew you'd take your time to respond to that." Thomas laughs a little as he talks, grabbing James' hand. "Now, about keeping you from getting sick." Thomas starts to walk at a steady pace towards the house. 

"What happened to me not being right every time?" James asks, his voice muffled a bit from his scarf.

Thomas rubs the back of his head with his free hand. "Well, I might have been wrong." He mumbles. "I just wanted to see if you were more likely to come over if I said you were wrong." Thomas can basically feel James unimpressed gaze drilling into him even as they walk inside.  
"Okay, I'll make hot chocolate!" Thomas smiles, turning to head towards the kitchen as James starts to remove a lot of the layers of clothing, unwinding the scarf from his neck before he grabs Thomas' hand. Thomas blinks and spins to face him.  
"Yes?" It sounded like Thomas had more to say before James cuts him off with a kiss.

"Payback." James smiles faintly, leaving Thomas there to process the winter's kiss just like Thomas so often did to him.


End file.
